Alone with Sadness
by yuuki24688
Summary: Amumu had been alone ever since his awakening and he had always felt sad. People wonder about his wet exterior but truly there is more beneath that. He's determined to find out his past and the first step is to join the League, of course he has friends helping him with it. [Amumu's background story]


**Another background story, and this time for a certain lonely yordle. Never used him but he seems so interesting. Hope this is up to your standards! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of League of Legends!**

* * *

Sadness.

That was the first emotion that Amumu came in contact with when he first opened his yellowish-white eyes. He could feel the heat sizzle from the ground beneath him as he looked at his surroundings, overwhelming grief overcoming him as he started to weep.

Why was he so sad? Why did the place seem so empty and cold – like no one had awaited his arrival? Was he unwanted? He had no answers as he continued to sob harder, soaking his green bandages as he tried to fling it dry, only to use too much, making it hook onto something as he slammed onto the sand block interior.

He shook himself out of his daze, staring at the golden sand that looked like small diamond fragments underneath the sunlight that beat down mercilessly. Seeing it almost made him happy, but the moment the thought entered his mind, it vanished immediately as he continued to weep, curling in a corner.

He has not heartbeat – he didn't crave for living flesh. That certainly made him different from other undead beings didn't it? He couldn't comprehend the hieroglyphs that surrounded him; he could feel a pang of loss when it thought of his parents.

Did he have any? He was despaired as he continued to cry, a pool of tears surrounding him as the tears continued to fall to the ground non-stop. He tried to stop being sad but he just couldn't stop. Why was cursed to be sad? Shouldn't it be the opposite since there's the curse of the mummy or some crap like that?

Those words flashed in his mind as he felt the area near him still – inscriptions that sudden appeared that turned from golden to black as some of his loose bandages sought for something to wrap around and make them suffocate for a few seconds before it just disappeared into thin air.

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying as if not for the sand absorbing most of his tears, the place would have been flooded. He wanted answers to his past, to his being; to his existence.

Standing up stealthily as he wiped the continuous tears that flowed from his eyes, shaking the water out of his bandages slightly as he plodded out of the hole of the pyramid, leaving wet footsteps behind him, never looking back as his tears fell to the ground, leaving a small trail that was blown away by the wind.

* * *

The Prodigal Explorer notices everything.

Bending down as he felt the sand in the Shumira desert, he felt a strange source of power up ahead and had left a trail of something wet. He sped along the trail as the source of it got stronger, leading towards the dense forest where danger awaits.

_Why would a strange source of power want to come to a place like this? Why is it going to Valoran? _These questions ran through Ezreal's mind as he readied his magical bow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

He let out a yelp as something green caught him, pulling him closer as he came face to face with a green mummy whose eyes were rimmed red. "Who are you? Why are you following me? Do you want to be friends?" Amumu asked as he peered curiously at the weird blonde haired man before him.

"Kindly let me down?" Ezreal said weakly as he tried to pull himself away from the bandage wrap, only to head butt by the mummy as it sniffed, swinging the poor explorer into a tree before he continued weeping in the hollow of the tree.

Ezreal shook his head in confusion as he returned his mind back to the sensation when the mummy touched him, his hands reaching out instinctively for his head. He swore he felt his powers seep into the yordle for a second, or maybe it weakened slightly. What the hell was going on?

"Do you want me to give you a hug?" Amumu whispered as he hung himself upside down, staring into the sorcerer's eyes, his hands outstretched, smiling slightly but his tears ruined how genuine the smile was.

"Probably not?" Ezreal hesitated, inching backwards. _He looks more dangerous than I thought he was….. _

"Nobody likes me…. Why? WHY!" The mummy flared as its eyes turned yellow completely, stalking Ezreal like a predator and its prey, his bandages weaving around him in mid-air as it tossed towards his direction which he promptly escaped by flashing away, standing on his guard as he sent a mystic shot in Amumu's direction.

Something glowed beneath him as he froze, bandages suddenly suffocating him as he struggled to breath, only to have them disappear in a nanosecond later with an angry mummy coming his way as his green bandages shot around him – like a danger with a ribbon so skilled that it sliced through his skin with ease.

"Don't run… we'll be friends forever." Amumu wept, as if the previous events didn't happen as it paced back and forth, a pool of tears surrounding him.

_Things are bad when he's crying; things are worse when he's angry._ Those words flashed across his mind. The mummy had proved to be strong enough to hold himself in the fields of Justice and maybe… he could get into the league.

A sudden bird crest flew their way as both parties let out a strangled gasp, Amumu recovering the fastest as he wrenched out the bird crest with ease as he read the words on the were engraved on it. 'Amumu, the sad mummy, join the home of the League by attending the League judgment.'

"League judgment?" Amumu tested the words that rolled of his tongue. He felt like crying harder that someone wanted him and if he got in… he would have a home. That sounded rather pleasant.

"Speaking of the devil, eh?" Ezreal said in disbelief as he stretched out his hand. "I know where that is, we'll get you in for sure." The explorer promised.

"I'll go to the League Judgment…. Since you're guiding me." Amumu said as he slapped one of his bandages on Ezreal's hand making him wince slightly at the dull pain. '

The sad mummy was determined to belong.

* * *

**Considering to add a chapter about his League Judgment as no one ever really touches on it! Please do read _Saving Her _which is an Orianna story as I'll probably add her in too! This was really enjoyable to write so if you have any suggestions on who I could touch on, please feel free to leave it in the reviews!**


End file.
